Data networking devices typically include line interfaces, aggregators, queuing engines, a scheduler, packet memory, look-up engines, and a packet processor. The packet processor generally includes modules that perform various processing functions. For example, parsing a packet, classifying a packet, determining Internet Protocol (IP) routing, editing, address look-up, etc. At present, these packet processors operate at very high speeds and are densely pipelined with a throughput of about a packet per clock cycle.